Sick Bubblegum
by BloodlessAncestral
Summary: Out of all the things Marshall loved to do with The Prince, teasing him was his all time favorite. [Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball] Oneshot


**Hey everyone! I found my new obsession! Marshball! Haha.. or is it Gumlee? Well for amazing stories involving them FOLLOW me! There will be a lot more Yaoi stories for them! so reveiw! tell me what you think ! **

* * *

Prince Gumball had never been so behind on his duties ever in his entire _life. _He was weeks behind and every moment he worked he scolded himself for allowing such things happen. He had an entire kingdom to rule after all. He was the Noble Prince, people were depending on him.

He was always the type of person to do things before expected better than expected.

_Always._

But Marshall had changed that, don't get him wrong he wasn't blaming Marshall, he was blaming himself. For falling under Marshall's charm so easily. He thanked Peppermint Maid profusely for taking a large amount of his work into her own hands.. It was hard for him. To juggle his very consuming duties as the prince of the candy kingdom, and his intimate relationship with The Vampire King.

He didn't want to choose between the two most important things in his life, so he was attempting to do them both, but obviously it was a handful. It didn't help either, the fact that whenever he works theres always Marshall lingering in the back of his mind, imagining him floating leaned back in his casual way, his long tongue snaking out of his mouth teasingly. Those images always make his thoughts head south.

And it didn't help that he was laying on Gumballs bed, eyeing him smirking.

Gumball tapped his purple pen to the desk and making the face that showed he was concentrating, teeth tugging on his lower lip and pushing his eyebrows together (Marshall would always say it was so cute).

_"Barnibous.." _Marshall sang, his smooth voice carressing his name. Prince Gumball swerved around to face his vampire. "Marley I have to work, I have a few more papers to-... W-... What is that?"

He was reffering to to the small spherical object Marshall was displaying oh so casually, rolling it around in his pale talented hand, "Oh this? Its just a peice of bubblegum." Marshall said nonchalantly, looking at the peice of sugary candy fondly.

Prince Gumball eyed the bubblegum suspicously twisting his face in disgust. Marshall laughed demonically before popping the candy into his mouth. Making sure Gumball could hear the clash of its hard shell agianst his tongue.

"My glob," Gumball said, not sure whether to be disgusted or turned on at that point.

"What? I just love the way bubblegum tastes," Marshall said, floating over to the prince. He winced away from the strong smell of well _him. _On Marshall's tongue.

He was use to this typee of playful behavior from Marshall Lee, but this was far more distracting than he had intended. Sorcery, Magic. He assumed. That could only be the most plausible awnser.

"Marshall, thats just wrong in _so _many ways I can't even-"

"What? Im just having a peice of candy, how is that wrong? What are you thinking Barnibous?" Marshall's grin flashed his enlongiated canines to the prince, who was now reddening at the face.

"I-I-.." Prince Gumball gave up in trying to word anything, Marshall's very precense had always been the one thing to strip him of his vocabulary, He hosts balls, events, meetings, without a single waver of nervousness. Never faultering. Yet the King of Vampires can erase every possible thing he knows about speech. Like now, for instance. He was so close his sugar breath was brushing agianst Gumballs forehead, as he floated upside down, his hair tossed downwards halfhazardly.. It was times like theese that made Gumball wonder if Marshall had ever herd of personal space, or just chose to ignore it.

"Oh come on Gumball, whats going on in that brilliant mind of yours," He quickly flipped over, his feet crossed by the ankle and bent by the knees behind him, "Enlighten me."

"Well for one," He said taking off his reading glasses, "I find it most impossible to concentrate, what with you and your candy."

"Oh, do you want some?" He took it out of his mouth and offered it to the prince who rejected it. "Im sorry, I guess I didn't know I was so _distracting _to you." He was fully aware of the influence he had on the candy prince.

Ever since the first time they had kissed, he could feel his pulse once he pressed his lips to his own, it was almost painfull. And the blush? Too easy.

But out of all the things he just _loved _to do to the prince, teasing him was his all time favourite.

The blush stained Gumballs' already pink face, as Marshall wrapped the thin candy around his tongue, and blew into it. The prince's eyes widened as the bubblegum became a bubble.

_POP!_

Before Marshall had time to rid his mouth of the now flavourless candy, Gumball cupped the vampires face in his hands and gave him a rough kiss, Marshall smirked and slithered his tongue into his mouth, The Candy Prince's heart was about to burst it was beating a million a second.

"_Sick." _Gumball stated, after stealing his mouth away from Marshall's.

Marshall gave out a long demonic laugh before planting a kiss on Gumball. "But you _love _it."

* * *

**Yeah, HI there! It was short but sweet haha ;D so, if you liked that please review, it makes me soo happy when you do and means a lot! And hey! If you really liked it Follow me because this wont be my last story on theese two, Im just trying to give the world more Adventure Time boy love! Cuz there isn't a lot on these two. **


End file.
